


beneath my masks

by sugarsweetsunshine



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, soft ryuji is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsweetsunshine/pseuds/sugarsweetsunshine
Summary: Sometimes when it gets too rough, when all the stress weighs him down and leaves him unable to think for himself, Akira asks Ryuji to take the reins and think for him. Asks him to completely wipe of mind of everything. Ryuji, like the loving boyfriend that he is, is all too happy to comply.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 259





	beneath my masks

**Author's Note:**

> when you plan on writing just a small snippet but then it evolves into an actual Thing

"'Yuji... A-ah! Ryuji!" Akira's body shuddered again as Ryuji thrusted hard again right into his prostate, choking on his moans and sweat dripping down his temple. 

He'd lost count of how many times he'd already cum tonight but he didn't know how much longer he could last. He felt like he could barely breathe and the only thing grounding him was Ryuji's hands gripping his waist and the feeling of his cock deep inside him. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and his throat burned from screaming.

He could just barely feel Ryuji's thumbs massaging his hips through the thick fog in his head. It was good but dull compared to the overwhelming sensation of Ryuji's dick just pressing right _there_ and not moving, god he was gonna lose his mind. He'd lost track of time, it could have been hours since they first started. The attic was dark with the windows closed but the bright moon left the most perfect shadow over them, leaving just enough light for them to see through the dark.

"AA-AH! Stop, Ryuji, stop! N-no more, I-I can't! It's too- I- c-can't-" Akira grabbed Ryuji's wrists in a vice grip, every part of him shaking uncontrollably. Fuck, it was such a struggle to just breathe and stay conscious. He knew he was holding onto Ryuji too tightly, probably cutting off his circulation, but his boyfriend only shushed him and leaned in closer to whisper to him.

"Hey, 'Kira, it's okay. You're okay. What's your color?" He could feel Ryuji's breath on his cheek but he could barely see through the tears in his eyes. Everything was too blurry and dark. 

Their color system was their way of knowing when one of them was going too far or they needed to end it. Green meant everything was fine, Yellow was they needed to slow down but didn't need to stop, Red was they had to stop immediately. It was so hard to process anything at the moment, he couldn't even think of the words he needed to say.

"I need a color, 'Kira. Come on, babe, it's ok." Ryuji's soft voice cleared some of the fog and Akira swallowed to clear his dry throat before answering. 

"Y-Yellow." He was definitely reaching his limit but a part of him didn't want this to end. This was what he needed the most. To let Ryuji take charge for once, to make him forget all the stress and worry. To wipe his mind of nothing but endless pleasure and overwhelming emotion. To break through his masks and let him be just Akira for tonight. He would go as far to say that Ryuji pampered him and it wasn't too far off from the truth.

"Okay. We'll go nice and slow. Deep breaths, 'Kira. You're doing so good, babe." Akira finally seemed to relax enough to release Ryuji's wrists, though he just couldn't stop shivering. Immediately, those wrists went back to his hips, very gently massaging Akira's muscles. His hips were sore from flexing them so many times and Ryuji shoving his legs up to get deeper, but he was still so sensitive that it still sent a dull buzz through him. Nothing too much, but enough to occasionally make him twitch or shudder.

"You look so good, 'Kira. You're doing amazing." If there was any blood left in his body to spare, it would go straight to his face from hearing Ryuji. Most of the team might think of him as loud, maybe obnoxious, always full of energy. But they never saw this side of Ryuji. How sweet and gentle he could be, how hyper aware he could be of how Akira was feeling, knowing Akira's limit and how to make him feel so loved. It made him feel special to see that side of him up close.

Ryuji's hips shifted just slightly but the movement made his cock, still stuffed deep inside Akira, brush up against that sensitive, abused spot in him. That immediately made Akira tense up and a choked whine came out unprompted. He sounded so _pitiful_ and he couldn’t help it.

"N-No, Ryuji. Can't- P-Please. I-I can’t." His hands blindly reached out, too uncoordinated to do anything else, but Ryuji grabbed him and made that shushing sound again.

"It's okay, 'Kira, it's fine. I'm just changing positions. I'll go slow, okay?" Ryuji waited until Akira could just barely nod and then he was moving again. Very slowly, lowering himself down a little more to sit properly instead of using his knees, and adjusting the pillow underneath Akira. He kept lightly brushing against that sweet spot in Akira and every time it made him jolt but it wasn't enough.

Those hands came back to rest on his hips but they moved upwards towards his stomach, very gently pressing down on his muscles. Akira had no doubt that he was a gross, sweaty mess with cum all over himself but still it didn't deter Ryuji. He pressed down on a spot on his ribs and Akira hissed through his teeth. Being so overstimulated like this made parts he never even thought to be sensitive feel like electricity was zapping him, draining his energy bit by bit. 

He felt Ryuji shift his weight on the bed and he opened his eyes to see, not even remembering closing them in the first place. Ryuji was leaning back to get something and Akira saw a water bottle in his hand. "Come on, I need you to sit up just a little bit." It was a bit of an effort to just push himself up to his elbows but Ryuji helped steady him enough for him to take the bottle.

The water was cool and crisp and felt so good going down his throat. He drank slowly and when he pulled away, Ryuji gently tipped the bottle back. "You gotta drink just a little more. You're doing good, 'Kira, I'm so proud of you." His praise made it easier to drink without spilling and he drank until Ryuji was satisfied. Akira felt better, more aware of himself and no longer light-headed. 

He felt Ryuji lean over him and a warm pair of lips brushed against his cheek. “You’re so amazing, Akira. I love you so much.” Wherever his lips touched made Akira’s skin tingle. Shit, it felt like his body just couldn’t stop shaking. He still felt like he was right on the edge, too high strung to even think about relaxing.

Ryuji was moving again, lifting his hips up just slightly, and Akira groaned. He could feel Ryuji’s cock throb inside him. He couldn’t remember the last time Ryuji came either.

“One more, Akira.”

He thrusted forward just an inch and Akira gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles went white.

“I-I can’t. T-Too much.”

“You can, ‘Kira. Just one more and we’re done. You can go one more.”

Akira took a moment to brace himself, legs tightening around Ryuji’s waist. He knew Ryuji was only going to stop if Akira said so, but he really just wanted to cum so badly.

Ryuji took his silence as the go ahead and didn’t waste any time to start pounding away, holding onto Akira’s waist to keep him right where he wanted. Immediately, Akira started moaning, choking on his breath, whining for more. It was like they never stopped; every hard thrust made his thighs ache from where Ryuji was slamming into him.

Ryuji changed his angle and he knew he hit Akira’s prostate when his boyfriend convulsed and made a whining sound that dissolved into a pitiful moan. 

“Almost there, Akira. God, you look so good. So good for me. _Fuck_ , you’re amazing. Almost there.” Akira could barely hear him over the buzzing in his head. 

He was so close, _so close, right on the edge, he wanted to come, he wanted it so badly_.

“A-ah! Fuck, Ryuji! Right there, right there! Don’t stop!” Akira threw his head back and let out a choked scream as Ryuji fucked him faster. He couldn’t remember feeling so good but it didn’t matter; nothing mattered except for this, except for him and Ryuji.

Just a few more thrusts and everything went white. Akira came so hard he could feel it hitting his neck but the rest of his body just went numb. It was so much that he couldn’t even scream, head tilted back with his mouth open but no sound. His body froze up but then violently shuddered once he started coming down from his peak. His lungs burned from lack of air but he made himself dizzy with how hard he was breathing in recovery.

He could barely feel anything in his lower half but he could still feel Ryuji pounding away, just a bit harder now. He was able to count one, two, three thrusts before Ryuji slammed one last time and moaned. Akira could feel the warmth inside him, so hot and so different from his body heat. Ryuji was whispering praises but Akira couldn’t put together a single word.

His body went limp, legs dropping from Ryuji’s waist like cinderblocks and arms laying completely still on his bed. The aftershocks were still running through him but the exhaustion was catching up. His eyelids felt heavy and Akira didn’t have the strength to keep them open any longer. He closed his eyes for just a moment and the world went dark.

When he woke up, it was to something wet and lukewarm running over his body. Akira struggled to open his eyes. Ryuji was gently wiping him down with a rag he must have gotten from somewhere and had ran it under warm water. It felt good. He felt a little fresher just from having all the lube and fluids cleaned off his body. He was still buzzing from such a strong orgasm but no strength left in him to feel anything else.

Ryuji helped him sit up once again to try and drink the rest of the water bottle. Drinking a few gulps was an achievement and when it was clear that he couldn’t do anymore, he urged Ryuji to down the rest. The water and the clean up combined left him feeling so much better, but he was so, so exhausted.

He felt like a ragdoll, just having Ryuji move him so he could lay down. Akira wasn’t sure if he would even be able to walk tomorrow or if he would be confined to his bed. It was worth it either way.

Ryuji laid down so Akira could drape himself over him, pressing his face into the crook of Ryuji’s neck.

“I love you, ‘Yuji. You’re so good to me.” He wasn’t even sure if he was saying the right words or if it was a slurred, mumbled mess, but he still felt like he got his point across. He felt Ryuji press a kiss to his head and run his fingers through his messy hair, still damp with sweat.

“Love you too, ‘Kira. Go to sleep, alright? I’ll take care of you tomorrow.”

Akira wanted to say more, tell him how much he really appreciated him and just how good Ryuji made him feel, how loved and cherished. Ryuji deserved to know how much he needed this.

But he could already feel sleep tugging him in and he had no energy left to fight it off any longer. He was asleep within moments, curled up beside his loving boyfriend. He could think of a way to repay him later.


End file.
